Becoming One
by ClubLife
Summary: Everything goes in love and war, Buttercup knew this all along. Not good at summaries. R&R Rated M for future Lemons. Reds, Blues, Purples, and Greens pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, well I just wanted to say this is my first PorwerPuff Girls story and hopefully you guys will like it. I will try to updated fast and according if you guys like the idea of this story. Anyways I'm not sure if is going to be T rated or M rated, for the mean time it will be M so if you guys like this prologue please review and I promise to upload the first chapter either today or tomorrow according to the time and all.:)**

**Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys are back for their final year of high school or rather the final month. Can they change the girls life for the best or for the worst.**

**Blossom: So what's the point of this prologue anyways?**

**Me: shut it.**

**Brick: Hey don't tell Pinky to shut up.**

**Me: Oh please we all know you like her;)**

**Others: uhhhhh**

**Me: anyways on to the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff boys, or any other character mentioned in this story. The plot is my own and not what so ever copied from someone else.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I just cannot believe the luck I have, if you could call it that. Everything was fine to the moment I decided to fall in love with him. I knew that something about him was different but I could put my finger to it. What could possibly be that made him seem so mysterious. I guess I when farther than I was able to handle.

But hey I was in love right?

Never thought about what problems I could bring to my sisters and me. I put everything on danger because of it, but…

Now it doesn't even matter this may just be the end. We were losing and to who you may ask, to our counterparts, to the guys we promise never fall in love with. And in the end we did…

* * *

**A/N Please review if you are interested on my story n.n, don't worry I will post the first chapter by today or tomorrow around the afternoon:)**


	2. The Beginning

**Welcome to my first PowerPuff Girls story Back to Action. So I'm writing this as it comes without a plan and we'll see where it goes.**

**Blossom: Can I say something?**

**Me: sure.**

**Blossom: why?**

**Me: why what?**

**Blossom: Why do they have to be back:/**

**Me: Because I say so . and now back to the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff boys, or any other character mentioned in this story. The plot is my own and not what so ever copied from someone else.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

**Buttercup POV**

"Wake up Buttercup!"

I could hear my sister yelling from down stairs. Blossom was and will always be the leader of us, but she was a pain in the ass.

"Ugh I'm coming!" I yelled back.

You see after years of being the super heroes of Townville, we were finally in our last year of high school. But as the years went by more villains stop causing problems and now it was easier to handle everything. The only thing that did bug us is that we haven't seen Him or the RowdyRuff Boys. But then again they could be dead for all I care, especially Butch. Ugh that idiot is the worst of them all.

After finally getting out of bed and walked into my closet I found the perfect outfit. I had a black tank top, with a green leather jacket on top, green jeans, black combat boots with a green line to the side. As for jewelry I had cross earrings, silver cross hanging from my neck, two bracelets one black and the other green and finally a black belt with chains hanging around my sides. For my makeup I had black eyeliner, mascara, green eye shadow with a lil bit of black. Yeah I know I'm the tomboy, well yeah but I grew up to like doing this stuff. Finally my hair was spiked up like a pixie. After I was sure that I was done I went out my room, yes now each of us has their own rooms. I walked down the stairs and turn to the kitchen where my three sisters and the professor where waiting. Oh yeah we have a new sister her name is Bells, yes the professor still keep the whole B thing going on.

Blossom was sitting next to the professor. She was wearing a black top, with a pink leather jacket, the same combat boots as me but with pink and pink jeans. She had her long hair straighten with her big red bow on the side, heart earrings and heart necklace. Her makeup was just like mine but with pink eye shadow. Bubbles was dressed the same but with her signature color, sky blue and her necklace and earrings were in a shape of bubbles. Her blond hair was straightened down to her shoulder. As for Bells she was dressed the same but with her signature color purple and with lighting earrings and necklace. Her hair was brown was curled and it was long reaching around her waist

"Finally, what took you so long?" Blossom said.

"Was it to ya." I said back.

You see Blossom is still the smart one, always being the good girl. Bubbles stopped being the cry baby everyone knew but now is the sweet and innocent one, but if you get her mad, well just hope for the best. Bells is the flirt she will flirt with every boy just to have him under her little fingers. As for me I'm still the rebel one and of course the tough one, I'm stronger and faster, so don't mess with me.

"Girls no fighting, remember this is the last month in high school and you can finally be free for the summer, and me included." The professor whispered the last part. As if he didn't know we could hear him perfectly fine.

"Yeah well let's go." Bells said. We all went to the door and grabbed our backpacks before blasting off to the sky leaving streaks behind green, pink, sky blue, and purple. After a couple of minutes we reach the school just landing on a table. Bubbles and Blossom landed sitting down on the chairs, Bells landed sitting on top and me lining against one of the sides.

"You know I heard from Meredith that we are suppose to get four transfer students today." Bubbles said.

"With one month left of school?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, apparently they use to live her in Townville, but moved as kids and now they want to spend their last month of school here." Bubbles explained.

"How do you guys know all this stuff?" Bells asked.

"It comes with being a cheerleader." Bubbles smile.

"Of course." I said, looking around the place. Nothing interesting seem to be happening, that is until I turn towards the sky and saw four color streaks coming towards the school. Which was weird but what was even weirder was the colors. Ruby red, ocean blue, forest green and dark purple, wait up three of them looked familiar but the purple one was weird.

"Guys, look up to the sky, does any of those lines look familiar?" I asked them. They turn to look up and Blossom gasped.

"No"

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"The RowdyRuff Boys." Blossom said. We gasped and turn to look at them again; just a second later they landed in front of us. We stood their looking at them, well minus Bells who looked confused. Brick was in front of Blossom, looking at her or rather studying her. They had change, well of course after so many years. They were all taller and you could see they had been working out and a lot. Brick was dressed in a red shirt with black leather jacket, black jeans and red converse, his red hair was cut short and spiked and his eyes looked even redder than before. Boomer who was standing in front of Bubbles was different too, he was wearing the same thing but in ocean blue and his blond hair was spiked up, and he was just looking at Bubbles without expressions. I turn to look at the other guy we didn't know who he was. He was standing arm crossed looking at Bells with a knowing look. He was also dressed the same as the rest except in dark purple his hair was also spiked up. Finally I turn and looked in front of me to Butch who was staring at me with a smirk in his face. He had grown up to be super hot and he was more built than his brothers, makes sense he is the strongest being my counterpart and all. His raven hair was longer than the rest and spiked up also, but what got to me most is his bright forest green eyes. We stood quite in front of each other just looking.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, well demanded as I crossed my arms. Butch only smirked even more.

"Well it looks like Butterbabe is still a spit fire." Butch said, and damn his voice was low. How I wish I could listen to it all day loon…. Hold up what I'm I saying?

"Don't call me that." I said with as much danger as I could master in my voice stepping closer to him, which made me look up because he was at least 6.4 or something, while I was just 5.5 like the rest of my sisters.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blossom asked again.

"Well Pinky we want to finish high school here." Brick said.

"Can someone tell me how these guys are?" Bells say annoyed.

"These are the RowdyRuff Boys, just some idiots we use to fight as kids." I said ignoring the growl Butch did.

"We are not idiots." He said.

"To me you are." I said back.

"Anyways, I'm Brick the leader and the oldest." Brick said.

"Butch second oldest."

"Boomer third oldest."

"Blaze the youngest." The purple guy said, wait purple so he's Bells counterpart, but how?

"Wait if you're the youngest and your signature color is purple than you're Bells counterpart, but how?" I said

"Him." Was all Brick said.

"He somehow found out you guys added a sister so he told Mojo to make another one of us." Boomer said. Bells frowned she doesn't like being told she came later on to the group.

"Whatever." Was all she said before walking to the school doors.

"You cause any trouble you will die." Blossom said before leaving. Bubbles left after her not looking at anyone, I looked at Butch and glared before walking after her.

**Butch POV**

"You know I though coming to school in this town was going to be hard, but I never expect it to be fun." I said smirking looking at Buttercup walking towards her sisters. Damn if they didn't grow up to be this hot. I mean the other three are fine, but Butterbabe is even finer. With does curves in the right places, that ass that looks great on her and her boobs are just big enough, I wonder if they are DDs or E, hmmm must find out.

"Calm your dick, Butch." Brick said.

"Oh please don't tell me you could not stop looking at Blossom." Boomer smirked. During the years he finally stop being so stupid and a cry baby, now he can stand his grown like the rest of us.

"Shut up, like you could not stop looking at Bubbles's Ds." Brick said smirking. Yeah I also forgot Brick could be a smart ass but also a pervert when he wanted too. As for Boomer he was not that innocent either, Blaze was perverted and a flirt, and as for me I was still the biggest pervert ever and a womanizer, so I knew everything if you catch my drift.

"That is true." Boomer said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Pervert." Blaze said.

"Like you could not stop looking at their little sister, Bells." Boomer said.

"Okay find is true the girls have grown and look just good to eat if you catch my drift." Brick said.

"I don't know about you but I will like to tap that and I will." I said smirking.

"Right, because Buttercup is going to let you." Blist said.

"You'll see and I will find out if she is DDs or E." I winked. As they laugh at me or with me, I'm not sure.

"Whatever dude, just call me when she is about to kick your ass." Brick said. We turn towards to door to go and pick up our schedules. All the girls would stop and stare at us; you could even see the heart shapes in their eyes. As for the dudes they would just glare at the attention we were getting. When we finally got out scheduled we look to see we had every class together, and since we had all the credits we only had four classes and they were electives. We had Music, Art, Gym and Free period. Well I like it till now.

We start walking to our first class which was Music, once we enter the class we saw the girls sitting on the back each one in a row talking to themselves to even notice us. We looked at each other and with a knowing look we walked to the last row of desks and sat down behind our counterparts. They didn't notice us for a second before they each turn around to look at us.

"Oh hell no, leave NOW." Butterbabe said.

"Make me." I said winking at her as she continues to glare at me. Damn she looked hot mad, note to self make her mad all the time.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bells asked.

"Well babe, we have class here." Blaze answered winking at her and getting closer to her face.

"Whatever." She said turning to look at the front of the room.

Well I must say I like this class now even more. The class went by as it got to an end we got up and start walking behind the girls to our next class, which to our luck was also with them.

"Are you following us?" Blossom asked annoyed.

"We have class here too." Brick said with a smirk on which Blossom just glare at.

The class went by and so did free period and since we only had four classes we didn't have lunch. Finally my favorite class came we walked to the gym and into the locker rooms to change. Once we all changed we walked outside to see the girls playing volleyball, so looks like we have all four classes with them. I saw Blossom hitting the ball over the net and go all the way back, Buttercup went after it so I decided to follow her. Once she start to bend over to get the ball I grabbed her ass and then pull her closer to me.

"What the…" she said before looking up to see me.

"What the Fuck you pervert, don't touch me." She sad punching me on my stomach and let me tell you she could hit, uff. She glared at me and walked or rather stormed to her sisters.

"See told you she would not pull up with your crap." Brick said.

"Shut up." I said holding my stomach.

**Buttercup POV**

The nerve of that pervert, first they have to be in the same class as me and then he goes and grabs my ass and pulls me closer to his pretty obvious very happy friend.

"UGH!"

"Calm down Buttercup." Bubbles said as we walked out the locker rooms. Gym was our final class of the day since we had all our credits we had early release.

"Easy for you to say at least he didn't grab your ass." I said glaring to the ground.

"Can you blame him; you do have a great ass." Bells said winking.

"Shut up." I said.

"Look on the bright side you're not going to see him after school…" Blossom said but stop as she looked in front of us. I looked up to see the four boys staring at us.

"Well well well if is not the PowerPuff Girls, yet again." Boomer said. What the hell happen to the cry baby he was or the shy kid?

"What do you want now?" Bubbles said crossing her arms over her chest, which just made Boomer smile even harder.

"I think I just got what I wanted." He said winking and looking down to her chest. She finally noticed and closed her jacket so he could not see anything on which he frowned.

"Who know the once stupid and shy boy would become a pervert." Blossom said smirking.

"His not the only one Pinky I just he doesn't know how not to look obvious, like me." Brick said smirking and looking at Blossom up and down liking his lips.

"Yuck, only on your dreams." Blossom said.

"Oh you bet." Brick said.

We saw them coming closer to us, before we could even think about flying away they grabbed us by our hips and pull us closer to their bodies.

"Ugh let me go." I said trying to move out of Butch's arms. To which he move his head closer to my neck and whispered to my ear.

"Come on babe, you know you like feeling my body this close to you."

I could feel my cheeks staring to get red. Ugh stupid hot Butch, no no he is our enemy I'm not the girly type to fall for this, especially when his being a jerk and a pervert. I took the opportunity to knee him where the sun doesn't shine. Once he was on the floor moaning because of the pain I felt my hands glow green with the beams and shoot them to the other three. Once my sisters were free we start to fly super speed to our house and out of there sight.

Once we landed on the front yard we sat on the grass.

"Can you believe does guys, I mean what they had been here for what a couple of hours and they are trying to have sex with us?" Blossom screamed.

"Tell me about it." Bubbles sighted.

"But look it this way we only have less than a month to finish high school and enjoy our summer." Bells said.

"True but if Butch touches me once more I'm going to kill him!" I yelled.

(Time passes)

Weeks stared to fly by and soon school was over we had graduated and had all summer for ourselves. The boys still were always close to us doing perverted things or touching us. After many fights, bruises, and blood spill they still kept on going. It start to get annoying but they would not leave us along. It was the first day of summer and all of us were chilling on the living room when the Professor came down the stairs with military bags on him.

"Girls I got a letter today from one of the best scientific professors in the world, on which he asked me to come with him and help him find an antidote to all cancers in the world. So I'm sorry to say this so late girls but I will be leaving for a long time, I don't know how much but I will come back, I'm just a phone call away and I left you girls a lot of money in your bank accounts so you would not be needing or worry about it. I love girls and I will see you soon." He gave us a hug and a kiss on the cheek and with a weak smile left.

"Well this sucks, he didn't even gave us a warning." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come on Buttercup, he said he was sorry and you hear him he didn't had the time to even do anything." Blossom try to reason with me.

"Ugh still." I said pouting.

"Who knew Buttercup could pout." Bells said laughing her ass off.

"Hey I can be as cute as you guys!" I said crossing my arms.

"Sure you can." Blossom winked.

"Anyways what are we suppose to do without the Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"Well we can take care of ourselves." Blossom said.

"Remember the first time he left how bad we were?" Bells said.

"Well…"

"You have no idea right leader girl." Buttercup said.

"No." Blossom said looking down.

"What if we just go to the beach today and worry tomorrow." Bubbles said.

"Sounds fun."

We each went to our rooms and put on our bikinis with jean short on top. I grabbed a football, soccer ball and a volleyball ball. I knew Bells will bring the music, Bubbles the food, and Blossom magazines. Once we were ready we all went to my neon green Jeep. Yes he was my graduation gift. Bubbles got a mini copper sky blue, Blossom got a BMW convertible pink and Bells got a purple Mustang.

Now you wonder we don't we fly over there, the answer is easy we are lazy like that. Anyways it took us like 20 minutes to get there. Once there we gather all our stuff and walked to the beach looking for the perfect place to sit down. We went behind some rocks you could only get to by flying over them. We put all our stuff down and pull or towels out in the sand and lay there for awhile.

"What do we have here?" a voice said.

I open my eyes to see someone floating on top of us, actually it was Brick. I got up from my towel to see Bubbles and Bells looking at him from the water and Blossom standing under him.

"Great is you." Blossom said crossing her arms. Brick start to float down in front of Blossom.

"What I cannot come to the beach." He said.

"Yeah you can but not come close to us." Blossom said.

Out of nowhere the waves of the ocean start to grown in feet splashing on top of both Bubbles and Bells which end up in the shore coughing out water. You could hear a laugh coming from the sky, only to find Boomer smirking.

Then the wind starts to pick up and form a mini tornado around us moving us around moving our hair all over the place. I looked up to see Blaze coming down the tornado. Out of nowhere I felt something coming up my legs, I looked down to see branches twisting themselves on to my leg. I saw Butch walking on top of one of the rocks. Then Brick formed a fire ring around him and Blossom.

I looked down to my legs and move my hands on top of the braches and make them go way and towards Butch.

"You though you guys were the only ones with Element powers?" I asked smirking, "Don't forget we are the originals."

I move my hands up to the sky and back down to the sand grabbing the ground and pulling rocks out of the bottom and towards Butch.

**Bubbles POV**

I got up from the sand and looker up toward Boomer who continue smirking at me. I float it up to the sky and closer to him keeping my palms toward the ocean.

"You have been a very bad boy Boomer," I said, "but you forgot one little thing, I can cause as much danger as you."

With that I made the water go up and around Boomer then pulling it back down so that Boomer went down with it.

"This should be fun." I said

**Bells POV**

I looked up at Blaze floating there with the tornado that now only was around me.

"Tsk tsk Blaze never mess with what you cannot handle." I said moving my hands in circles in front of me taking his tornado and into my control forming two little tornados in front of me. I let them go and knocking down Blaze from where he stood.

**Blossom POV**

Brick was the last one to use his power on me making a fire ring around us.

"Play with fire expect to get burned." I said. As I cut the fire ring and form a cage of fire trapping Brick with it.

"It's on Pinky." Brick said making fire balls in his palms.

"I didn't expect less than that." I smirk.

* * *

**A/N So that was the first chapter I hope you guys like it and I will try to update soon with the next chapter. Also Please review and I will love you guys forever.**


	3. It's On

Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff boys, or any other character mentioned in this story. The plot is my own and not what so ever copied from someone else.

Buttercup: I hate you

Me: why?

Buttercup: because we have to deal with these idiots.

Butch: Hey!

Me: anyways…. On to the story.

* * *

**It's On**

**Buttercup POV**

The rocks grew from the bottom of the ground and form a circle around Butch. I float towards the circle and looked down at Butch who was surprised. I move my hands around and made the plants start wrapping themselves around Butch's legs making unable to move.

"What's wrong Butchie Boy, cannot deal with the plants?" I asked smirking at him.

"I would not get that cocky if I was you Butterbabe." He said smirking sending leaves at full speed towards me knocking me down towards the ground.

"Uff"

"What Butterbabe cannot take the Butch?" he said standing in front of me looking down with his arms crossed.

"What's the point of you guys being so nice and stalkers if you are going to fight us again?" I asked.

"You see that's not the point you girls are so stubborn we have to take another approach. And this was the most second easiest thing to do." He explained.

"You know us; we are not going to stop." I said getting up.

"We know but…"

"But what?" I demanded. He walked closer to me and grabbed me from my waist and pulled me closer to him. Which took me by surprise and I could not to get away before he grabbed me.

"But this..." he pulls me even closer and lowers his head looking from my eyes to my lips. The moment I felt his lips close to my lips my eyes grew wide. He gave me one more look and then closed his eyes and kissed me. I was in shock I could not move or feel anything more than his lips and hands on my waist. He then moved his tongue across my lips, I gasped and he took it as an opportunity to stick it inside my mouth. I could help but moan at the feeling and slowly I closed my eyes and relax. I could feel the sand coming up from the ground. That's weird because at some point my hands moved from my side to his neck. Which made me be aware that I could only feel one of his hands on my waist. I open my eyes and looked around as I try to pull myself away from him. He notice and pull me even harder into him. The sand starts to surround us even more and getting closer next thing I knew I got dizzy and everything went black.

**Bubbles POV**

I looked down to see Boomer coming out of the ocean breathing hard.

"What Boomer to much?" I asked crossing my arms under my chest.

"You are kidding right, this is nothing." He said smirking. I glared at him and uncrossed my arms forming bubbles of water on my hands.

"Will see about that." I said. I start throwing them at him. He was moving all over the place trying to not get hit by them. He turned around looking at how they would explode on the rocks and sands. As he was distracted I formed a super bubble of water and throw it to him, capturing him inside it.

"What is it Boomer, too much water for ya?" I asked floating around the bubble. I turn to look at how my sisters were doing but before I could even look Boomer somehow pull me inside the bubble. I gasped and grabbed as much air as I could master. I still had not learned to breathe inside water, figuring I would not be needing it for a long time. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"What Bubbles you haven't learned how to breathe on water?" he asked smirking. I just glared at him.

"Well since you cannot talk then I'll do the talking," he said "you see my brothers and I knew you girls would not listen to us when we try to be nice with you. So we decided to do it the all fashion way, by force." He said looking towards the rest. I looked to see Buttercup and Butch being surrounded by sand, Brick was throwing fire balls at Blossom from inside a fire cage and Bells had Blaze surrounded by tornados.

"Looks like Butch has your sister and it would not take long for my brothers to get your sisters." He said. He pulled me even closer to him and looked from my eyes to my lips.

_Oh God, please tell me his not going to…oh he is._

"There's no escape Bubbles," he said moving his head down so his lips would meet mine "so don't resist it."

He kiss me full force my eyes were wide, he had his closed. Out of nowhere he moved his lips across from me. I gasped and he use that opportunity to put it in side my mouth. I could not resist it anymore I moved my hands towards his hair and pull him even closer to my body. But then I notice I could no longer breathe and the air I had was gone. I need to pull away but Boomer knew this, so he used all his strength to hold me even harder to his body. I opened my eyes but I could not focus on anything they started to close slowly then there was only darkness.

**Bells POV**

I had Blaze surrounded by my tornados. He looked like a deer caught in lights.

"What Blaze too much air?" I asked laughing at him.

"Not one bit babe." He said before sending wind at me. I had to close my eyes before sand hit me. When I felt the wind end I open my eyes and look around for Blaze but I could not find him. The only thing I could see was the wind surrounded me around in all the places. It was only darkness around up and down.

"Blaze! Where the fuck are you?" I yelled to nothing in particularly.

"Aww is little Bells scared of her own element?" His voice came and echo around the tornado.

"You wish." I said moving my arms in front of me to try and get the wind under my power but it was useless.

"Funny Bells I thought you had already learned this trick of making the wind move so fast to make the other opponent unable to control it." Blaze said appearing trough the wind. He stood in front of me arms crossed.

I just looked at him and refuse to even talk to him.

"What the cat caught your tongue." He said smirking. He floated closer to me but I didn't even move an inch from where I was floating. His grin grow even wider, he unfolded his arms and use them to pull me closer to him. He was looking at me and as I was doing to.

"Hmmm I liked better when you fight back, but well at least I could do this." He said as he stared to get closer to me…

_Why do I have the weirdess feeling that his going to kiss me…_

_Because she is going to do it._

_Great I'm talking to myself again -.-_

_Yeah well either that or you could be looking at Blaze as he kisses you…_

_I could be doing that…wait…WHAT?!_

As my stupid head say she was right Blaze was kissing me with his eyes close. But sure the hell mine where wide open. I started to look around to the tornado that had us inside trapped. Out of nowhere I saw this huge rock coming straight into our direction or rather to me.

_Darkness…_

**Blossom POV**

I turn to look around for my sister but only to find them being kissed by their counterparts. A huge branch knocking Buttercup out of her senses without her even knowing. The water was getting into Bubbles and making her dizzy. And then from what I could see a huge rock hit Bells knocking her out.

"Don't tell me you are going to try the same with me Brick." I said smirking at him as I crossed my arms.

"Well you see Pinky, I know that you are smarted that the others, and I knew you were not going to fall for the same thing." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Then what's your master plan, oh so great one." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes at him.

"That's the thing I don't have one." He said simply out of nowhere he got out of the fire cage I had around him.

"Could you not had done that like some time ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I needed you to get distracted." He said getting closer to me.

"Don't try anything Brick." I said forming fire balls on my hands. He keep floating to me pulling his arms around be and putting me closer to his body.

"I'm not going to kiss you." I said glaring at him.

"I was not going to try either way." He said. Just as he said that I felt my body starting to get hotter. I try to get out of his hold but it was useless because of the heat I was feeling. I start to feel to wake to even continue trying to get myself free from his arms. My eyes started to feel heavy on me.

"Sleep tight Pinky."

Was the last thing I heard…

**Butch POV**

After that branch knock Buttercup out of her senses. I use my arms to carry her bridal style and floated to where the rest of my brothers where at.

"What now?" Boomer asked with Bubbles in his arms.

"Well we need to get there stuff and leave them at their house." Brick said with a sleeping Blossom in his arms.

"Is she going to wake up?" Blaze asked.

"Nah, it was too much of heat for her." Brick said winking.

"Sure it was man." I said rolling my eyes. I went to their Jeep and pick it up with one hand as I put Buttercup over my shoulder. I turn around to see the guys with the girl's backpacks and such.

"Let's Go." I said going full blast towards their house. We use the key Blossom had in her backpack to open their house. Putting the girls in the living room as I went to put their Jeep inside the big garage they had. Then I went upstairs and into what it looked like Buttercups room, well I mean the door was neon green.

I went to her closet and looked around to find a big ass military bag.

"Yeah this would do." I said to myself.

Pulled out everything in her closet and of course her combat boots and converses. I went to her drawers and pulled out her bras, boys shorts….

"Hey she uses thongs…Damn." I said smirking. I could imagine her now only wearing a forest green thong…yup I just got a boner.

"Damn it to hell." I said. I start to think about gross and unsexy things to get my boner to get away…

_Blood_

_Vomit_

_Boomer and Blaze on thongs…_

Yup that did the trick.

I finish putting her stuff on the bag, including her iPod, cell-phone, some magazines and of course her girl stuff. I went to the living room to see the rest of my brothers waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Brick asked.

"He probably discovered that Buttercup wears thongs." Blaze said laughing.

"On my defense, you could not even see that one coming." I said.

"Oh you think that's weird. What about discovering that the sweet innocent Bubbles owns corsets." Boomer said pinching his nose.

"No way man?" Blaze said.

"Oh yes indeed." Boomer said.

"Okay we need to go." Brick said grabbing Blossom and walking out of the house. We each did the same and walked to meet Brick outside as he locked the girl's house. We took up to the sky and towards the mountains. We had a mansion over there which was hiding inside the forests**.(A/N Picture of the mansion, waterfall and garden on my profile.)** No one passing by would be able to see it. We actually founded it when we were playing around on the forest. It had broken windows but we were able to clean it up pretty good. Also since Brick is really special when it comes to security. He invented this weird thing that becomes a bubble around the house and gardens also covers to the waterfall that is about 20 miles away from the house. Makes it invisible and someone may think is just another piece of forest. Which makes it pretty cool and the fun part well to make sure the girls would not runaway the bubble is resistant to their powers and with some special necklaces Brick also invented they would not be able to get out of the bubble either.

_I just notice I never actually pay any attention to what Brick actually named the bubble thing_

_Eh whatever it doesn't matter._

**Buttercup POV**

_Ugh _

My head hurts so much, I feel like someone hit me or something. I stared to open my eyes to notice I was in a room and in a bed.

_Okay, hold up last time I checked I was on the beach with my sister…_

_Wait…._

_This is not my room, tho I like the color._

The room was forest green, with a touch of black around some things. I turn my head to the left to see the window to only see trees and more trees.

"What the hell." I said confused.

"Your finally awake." A voice said behind me. I feel like I was going to regret looking back at the owner of the voice. But yet I turn my head and body to the owner of that voice.

"What the hell, why I'm a doing here and where the fucking hell are my sisters?" I asked, no, I demanded.

"Your sisters are with my brothers." Butch said getting closer to the bed as I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style.

"So what are we doing here then?" I asked glaring at him.

"That you would have to wait for your sisters to wake up." He said turning to wake toward the window. The sun was setting down behind the mountains. I was planning a way to escape this place once I was with my sisters in the same room. It would not be hard to escape at night and fly out. Of course we would have to hide under the trees.

"What are you planning Butterbabe?" Butch asked me without even turning back to look at me.

"I'm not planning anything." I said looking around his room. He had a big ass plasma TV on the wall, with many different consoles of video games and games. A green couch was in front of them.

"You would already by trying to escape or trying to fight me." He said.

I decided to stay quiet and keep looking around. That's when I notice I was wearing black skinny jeans with a forest green blouse and my combat boots. I also notice that someone or rather Butch put a necklace on me. It was a choker with silver angel wings on the bottom, with a big oval jade diamond on the middle and a forest green on hanging from the piece. **(A/N The picture of the necklace is on my profile.) **

"Did you put me in this and why am I wearing this necklace?" I asked Butch. He turn around and smirk he floated to me and picks me up bridal style and flow out of his room towards another room.

"Yeah, and let me tell you I also had to take you bikini off." He said winking and all I saw was red.

"What the hell! And I can fly be myself." I yelled as I moved my legs around.

"Haha yeah you can."

We reach I would guess the living room where I saw Bubbles sitting on the couch with Boomer behind her. She had a sky blue sundress with ocean blue heels.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed and jump both Butch and I.

"Bubbles!" Boomer said grabbing her from behind and carrying her back to the couch as me and butch lay on the floor.

"What's going on?" Blossom said walking in with Brick behind her. She was wearing blood red skinny jeans with a pink strapless blouse and pink converse.

"Don't tell me he changed you too." I said looking up to her. She turned to glare at Brick and I knew I was right. Just then Bells walked into the living room with Blaze holding her from the waist. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans with a purple one shoulder blouse and purple heels.

"I'm not even going to ask when is clear the boys put us in this clothes." I said getting up from the floor and walking towards the windows. That's when I notice that the others were wearing the same necklace as me put with their own signature colors and with the boy's signature colors too.

"So what are we doing here?" Blossom asked.

"Well the things is Him is trying to kill you girls." Brick said.

"What do you mean we kill him when we were six." Bubbles said.

"Well yes and no." Boomer said.

"He somehow was able to survive and now is making a plan to kill you girls." Blaze said.

"But wait how would you know?" I asked

"We use to live with him till we were like 15. We left because he was staring to get annoying. He wanted us to kill you girls so he would feel like he help create the best thing to kill anyone that he would come across." Brick said.

"How do we know you guys are not actually trying to kill us?" Bells said.

"We would had already done so when you girls were asleep." Butch said smirking.

I turn to look at my sisters them each turn to look at each other and we all understood to run for it. We turn to look at them and also saw the window that was behind me which was open. I did a back flip as they flow out of the window. We were going towards the forest we turn to see the guys on top of the house arms crossed looking at us.

"They are not following us." I said.

"It doesn't matter." Blossom said.

We were doing great when we hit something pulling us back.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

We all saw that the piece that was hanging from our necklace was glowing and something start pulling us back towards the house.

"What's going on?!" Bubbles yelled.

Then I felt it two strong arms holding me from my waist in an instant I knew who it was.

"Trying to run away." He whispered onto my ear. I pull his arms off and turn around to look at him.

"What was that?" I asked looking around to see my sisters floating next to me.

"That was this." Blaze said showing us a black leather four piece bracelet with two chains hanging from the side and meeting in the middle to a circular diamond the color of their signature colors. **(A/N The picture is going to be on the profile and there's going to be just a few changes as described.) **

"You see with this by just pressing the diamond we activate your necklaces which makes you come back inside the house and it also prevents you from flying out of the invisible force field I made." Brick said.

"So basically we are prisoners." Blossom said crossing her arms.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N So the pictures are on my profile. Please review and tell me what you think:3


	4. The True

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff boys, or any other character mentioned in this story. The plot is my own and not what so ever copied from someone else.**

**Buttercup: I hate you**

**Me: ummm why?**

**Buttercup: because of this chapter.**

**Butch: I don't know I'm having fun. n.n**

**Buttercup: Say that again.**

**Me: Anyways let's start and please revirew:)**

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

I cannot believe the nerve these guys have. Who the hell do they think they are? First they are so nice with us, which is creepy. Then they fight us after weeks of nothing. After they kidnapped us like nothing bring over here to who know where in the middle of the forest, put this weird necklaces on us. And then don't let us leave.

"Ughhh!" I screamed towards the ceiling. I was once again stuck in Butch's bedroom. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.

"Calm down babe."

I turn around to see Butch lining against the doorframe looking at me from my head to my toes and back.

"Stop looking at me like that pervert." I barked at him. I crossed my arms about my chest and turn back to look towards the window. Great we are stuck here for who knows when.

"Come on Butterbabe, is not as bad as it looks." I could sense him taking a step towards the room closing the door behind him.

"Well at least you could do is let me and my sisters out of your and your brothers rooms." I said.

"Oh your sisters are walking around the house right now doing whatever they want, and hanging around with my brothers." He said.

"Then why the hell am I here?" I question him turning to look at him once again.

"Well maybe if you were not so damn angry or so damn stubborn and maybe be a nice good girl. You could had already been outside with your sisters like nothing." Butch said as if I was a five-year old.

"Fine, I'll be nice." I said looking at him.

"Right…"

He walked towards the door and opened leaving the room and leaving the room. I know you guys are going to say,

Why Buttercup why did you not just kick the door open?

Well you see the door is this huge metal door that is so strong we cannot even open it with our powers and the boys are the only once that can lock and unlock the door. So there you go if it was up to me I would be out of this room twenty-four hours ago.

I was walking down the hallway towards the stairs when I saw Blaze giving Bells a piggyback ride. Believe that just plane weird. I was half way down the stairs when I saw Blossom fly by at super speed with Brick's hat on her head.

"BLOSSOM GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" Brick then passed by at super speed trying to catch a giggling Blossom.

"What's next Bubbles and Boomer dancing." I mumbled to myself. But apparently I can see the future because that's what they were doing as they passed by the stairs and into the living room.

"Am I the only one not playing around with my counterpart?" I asked no one really.

"Well sometimes you have to see the good side of everything." Butch said as he gave a bite to his sandwich.

"Hmm."

I walked towards the living room to find my sisters just playing around with the idiots.

"Are you serious?" I asked. They stop doing what they were doing and looked at me. Bubbles let Boomer go, Blaze dropped Bells on the floor and took a step back. Blossom stop moving and Brick's gets his hat from her head.

"You are just going to forget about the fact that they kidnapped it us. Brought us here and put this things on us making us stay here for who knows how long." I said looking at them.

"Buttercup there's no use for us to try to fight us. They have this invisible force around this place. Besides they are just protecting us." Blossom said.

"Protecting us from what?" I asked not believing anything they were saying.

"HIM is back an he plans on getting you girls killed." Brick said pinching his noise.

"So what we just take him like always." I said.

"The thing is he is getting every evil creature out there to come and fight you girls. We were part of his plan, we were supposed to come to Townville and get you girls and bring you to them. But the problem was that once we were here he was there's was no use for us anymore. So we decided to help you girls by bringing you someone save were HIM could not be able to see you or know where you girls are." Brick said.

"I could you not maybe told us this before!" I yelled.

"Umm, you are the problem to why we didn't." Boomer said.

I looked at him and glare at each one of them before turning back towards the hallways and stairs. I kept going up and towards Butch's room, thank God the door was still opened. I walked straight towards the room and close the door behind me. Knowing that unless Butch opened the door no one would bother her.

"They think I'm the trouble. I can understand things just like my sisters can." I said looking out towards the forest yet again. I could see the sun going down behind the mountains and making the moon come out.

"This sucks." I whispered.

"You know, maybe you could be more nice towards everyone." Butch said. I didn't even hear him come in.

"What is it to ya." I said

"Buttercup, you need to understand that you over react towards everything and everyone, just like me." He said.

"Don't you there compering me to you!" I yelled at him before slapping him across the face.

"Is impossible to talk to you!" he yelled back. Before walking towards the door and opening it.

"You now what you want to be a mayor bitch then go ahead and be one. You're going to stay in this room for as long as you continue to act this way. I have no problems with it." He said before slamming the door close.

"LIKE I CARE!" I screamed to the door.

Hours passed and it was pitch black outside before Butch decided to come back to his room. I was laying in his bed when he came in carrying several military bags and putting them in front of my face.

"That's your clothes, the boys and I got them from your house before we came over here and the other stuff girls need." He said before walking towards the couch.

"Feel free to take a bath when ever you want." He said before turning the TV on.

I got up and grabbed the bags and walked towards the closet and putting some my clothes and shoes in the space Butch had let me have. After I grabbed my black yoga shorts, black panties and matching bra and my green tank top. And walked towards the bathroom I turn around to look at Butch but his eyes were put on the screen, not caring what I was doing.

Once inside I gasped. The restroom was huge, forest green and black all over. There was a huge tub in the middle of the bathroom, the shower was in the right wall and the mirrors and sink were to the opposite wall of the shower. The shower was crystal clear and I was pretty sure you could see everything inside and outside. The toilet was behind a wood door. On the wall opposite of the door there was a huge Jacuzzi to.

I locked the door, not really sure why seeing that Butch could come in like nothing. I took a quickly shower and step outside to see Butch laying only in his boxer on the bed.

"That was fast." He said not bothering opening his eyes and turn to look at me. I didn't answer and just walked towards the couch.

"Were are you going?" he said looking at me.

"I'm not sleeping on the same bed as you." I said sitting on the sofa.

"And why not?"

"Well first you are a fucking pervert!" I said glaring at him to whom he got up and fly towards me.

"You wish I would tap that, you probably have herpes or some nasty shit." He said.

"Fuck you!" I scream and punch him on the face.

He stood there like nothing and glared at me before punching me on the stomach making me fall off the couch.

"You son of a bitch." I full blasted towards him talking him with me towards the wall and letting him go there. He got up and grabbed me a throw me to the windows and sending me flying towards the forest.

I hit a tree and drop to the dirt. I got up just in time to see Butch land next to the tree in front of me.

"You are such a un-cute bitch!" he said before blasting me off with an energy blast. I was send three trees back and hit the field force surrounding the perimeter. I could taste blood form the corner of my mouth. I got up leaning against the force field and looked up to see Butch in the air.

"Really Buttercup that's all you have?" he said smirking.

"I have not even started." I said before blasting him with many green energy balls. Before going up to the sky and using the trees to attack him. Then I made the rocks float on the sky and send them at full blast towards him.

He stop every single one of the rocks. He then reverse it to send them to me but just like him I stop them and they fell down to the dirt again. I punched him on the chin, kick him on the legs and his side. Then elbow him on the ribs all in super speed. He block the kicks but not the elbow. He then disappear out of my sight.

"Come on out Butch" I said before I felt a strong arms grabbed me from behind and pull me down towards the forest floor at full speed. When we were close to the dirt he let me go and I was slammed into the dirt.

I sat down and hold my arm towards me, I could see the blood coming out of a huge cut across my length on my arm.

"Shit." I exclaimed looking up towards were Butch was floating.

"You know you are such a bitch and a fucking slut." He said crossing his arms.

"Slut? Who the hell do you think you are to call me that." I yelled.

"Come on Buttercup everyone knows that you are a slut. Or did you forget you sleep with half the soccer team and Mitch." He said. I sat frozen looking at him my face probably showing shock. I could feel my eyes starting to get wet with the tears that were trying to drop. I got up and looked at him with the most deadly glare I could make.

"If you want to believe that stupid rumor then go ahead and be my guest." I said before getting up on the air. But before I went back to the house I turn and looked at him.

"I'll show you how slutty I can be." I said in the deepest voice I had.

I flew back to the house and back to Butch's room. I went straight towards the bathroom and took care of my cut and washed off. Before going to the closet and change to a baby-doll.

"He wants to see slutty I'll show him slutty. Fucking asshole, freaking dog." I said.

**Butch POV**

I stood there on the ground looking up towards the sky. I kept thinking and thinking about the way Buttercup reacted.

_I was siting on the desk on my last class. The Powerpuff were fighting some type of crime on the city. And the class was cancelled but we still had to be present. Brick was no were to be seen and Boomer was on the painting classroom finishing I have no idea what. So I was just wasting time on my desk when they appear. The soccer team was sitting on the other corner of the class when three girls walked into the classroom and went straight towards them._

"_So Dylan I heard that you and Buttercup went at it behind the bleachers." Girl number one said._

"_Where did you hear that?" Dylan asked._

"_Doesn't matter." Girl number two said._

"_But is it true?" Girl number three said._

_Dylan looked at his friends and then back towards the girls._

"_Yeah." He said smirking. _

"_Not only did he did half the team did too." Another guy said._

"_Sick." The girls said before they left._

_I could not believe it, Buttercup got involved with half the soccer team. No it sounds impossible, she's the good girl, the crime fighter, a daddy's girl._

_I could not believe it._

"_Hey Mitch is it true you banged Buttercup?" a guy from the soccer team asked Mitch as he walked into the classroom. I turn over to look out the window and stop listening, but next thing I knew someone cheered. _

_I turn around to look at them to see them high fiving Mitch. Out of nowhere the my anger went towards the ceiling. I got up and knock down the chair and walked out of class before punching the wall next to the door. _

I have not idea why I felt that way that day. But now I heated that I treat her that way.

"Damn I'm an idiot." I said to myself.

"Yeah you are." A voice said behind me. I turn around to see my brothers standing behind me. Brick was in the middle like always crossing his arms. Boomer was behind shaking his head. And Blaze was lining against a tree to Brick's left side.

"You are suppose to get closer to her, not insult her and almost make her cry." Brick told me.

"You know it's hard for us to be nice to each other." I said

"Yeah but then again doing what you are doing is so not going to work." Boomer said.

"Idiot." Blaze said looking at me.

"Hey you guys are no better." I said

"But unlike you we are actually trying to make this work," Brick said pinching his nose, "do you want them to find a way to leave this place and have HIM find them?"

"No." I said looking down.

"Then you fucking fix this or we will fix you." Blaze said.

I glared at him, before taking off towards the sky and towards the window on my room. When I walked inside I saw Buttercup asleep on my bed. She had this delicious baby-doll on and I was fucking such she wasn't wearing a fucking bra. Like if does yoga short were not deadly already.

I walked closer to her before lining over her to pull the covers up to cover her body. But then she start moving and pull me close to her. My face was practically on her boobs.

Either she was awake or she was dreaming of something interesting.

She let me go and I pull the covers to her body before going to change my boxers. I got back and walked towards the bed and go under the covers. I turn to look at her and her sleeping face.

"How can a body so full of hate and anger sleep like a angel and look like one like that." I whispered to myself. I got closer and kissed her forehead.

"You make me crazy sometimes." I whispered softly so to not waking her up. I went back to my side of the bed and closed my eyes.

**Unknown POV**

"Do they think I'm an idiot. They can hide in anyplace of the world if they want to but I will find them and with them I will have those pathetic girls dead." I said leaning back on my chair looking at the screen, which had the map of the whole world. I had view of every single villain out there and I knew what he or she were doing.

"Master?"

I turn around to see on of my creatures at the door.

"What?"

"We have found Mojo Jojo." He said.

"Where is he?"

"He was hiding under the volcano in his hometown but we got him and now his in the prison." He said before leaving.

"Excellent, now Mojo you will tell me were are your boys or else." I said smirking.

**Buttercup POV**

I heard the sound of someone showering, which woke me up. I open my eyes to see that the sun was shining trough the window. I got up and walk towards the window and stood there. I heard the shower being turn off and someone walk out of the bathroom.

"Your awake." He said.

I didn't say anything and just kept looking out the window. I could feel him walking closer towards me and stop right behind me, he put his hands in either side of my waist and pull me closer to him. I knew he only had the towel around his waist. Which made me nervous but at the same time I didn't do anything.

He didn't said anything be instead he kiss my neck several times before turning me around and kissing me on the mouth. I didn't react at first but then I kiss him back and put my arms around his neck.

He pull me closer to him and soon my legs were wrapped around his waist. He took me to the bed and with out dropping me he got on top of me. We has touching me all over grabbing my boobs and kissing them. He took my baby doll of and start mouth-open kissing my nipples. Licking them, biting them and sucking them. I was arching my back towards him. I was moaning and saying his name in a whispered.

"Butch.."

"Hmm."

"More…" I said looking at his eyes as he turn to look at me. His eyes were darker than they were already like. He was about to remove my panties when someone knock on the door. Bringing us to reality and we notice what we were doing.

He jumped out of the bed and looked at me.

"Fucking pervert!" I yelled at him and slap him before going to the restroom to take a shower. I walked to the door and enter the restroom before slamming it shut.

"What the fuck was that about!" I whispered/yelled to myself grabbing my hair and pulling a bit. I went to stand on the mirror and saw myself a mess. My hair was a bird nest, I was naked waist up and I had some forming bruises of the pressure Butch was putting on me.

"Friend or not he's my enemy and his a fucking asshole."

**Butch POV**

I have no idea what took over me. I could not understand how it happened. I could not put my finger on it. I was just getting out of the shower when I saw her standing in front of the window the sun reflecting from her body. She really look like an angel coming from hell.

Another knock made me come back to reality and stop daydreaming. I opened the door to find Brick.

"What took you so long?" he said.

"I was taking a shower," I said turning to look at the bathroom door. " and fighting with Buttercup."

"Butch stop fighting and hurry up we need to go to the city to buy groceries." Brick said.

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N Sooooo this is chapter 3 hope you like it and please review:) o and today was my first day back to college. It was fun.**

**Anyways please review and thankyou:)**


	5. Now What?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me this long to update but I got busy with school. Also I got a job :D my first job actually which I love too. Anyways sorry again for being late I know is been about what 3 or 4 months:O **

**Anyways read and hope you enjoy n.n also review and Thanks to the ones that do and ask me to update too love you guys3**

**Buttercup: Are you done?**

**Me: yes.**

**Butch: she's just mad that you made her look weak.**

**Buttercup: Shut up -.-**

**Me: :p oops! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff boys, or any other character mentioned in this story. The plot is my own and not what so ever copied from someone else.**

* * *

**Now What?**

**Bells POV**

"I don't get why your brother has to be so mean." I told Blaze as I crossed my arms.

"Look that's the way he is, okay?" he said putting his shirt on. I was still sitting in his bed indie style.

"So…"

"Can you just drop it?" He said looking annoyed.

"No!" I said.

"Whatever me and the boys are going to go and buy groceries. You girls are going to stay in this house, got it?" he said or rather tries to order me. Before I could answer he added.

"And if you try to leave this house you will deal with me." He said in an evil voice.

"Like what? I'm not afraid of you." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh really?" he said coming closer to me before pushing me down to the bed and getting on top of me. He started to kiss my neck and bite it here and there. On of his hands was on my hip pulling me down and his other hand was slowly raising under my shirt towards my left boob.

I moan without even realizing it till the sound came out and in panic I looked up at him, which was a mistake because I met his dark purple eyes becoming darker by the second.

"Tell me you're not scared." He said in a deep voice, which send chills down my spine. I couldn't answer. He then got up and walked towards the door like nothing.

"If you try to escape next time you would not be leaving this room without screaming my name in pleasure to loud the house will shake." He smirks and winks at me before leaving the room with the door open so I could walk out later.

I stared at where he stood a few seconds before…

"YOU PERVERT!"

**Blaze POV**

"YOU PERVERT!"

I smirk as I walked down the hallways towards the stairs.

"What did you do?" Boomer asked me once I was down the stairs. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed waiting for us.

"Let's just say I got her."

"You had sex with her?" he asked confused.

"No you idiot I made her think that if she try to run away I will then get her screaming my name in pleasure." I smirk.

"You horny little bastard." He said laughing.

"What about Blondie?" I asked him.

"She would not try to escape, believe me." He said winking.

"Why is…" before I could ask him I was interrupted by a loud scream.

"BOOOMER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Bubbles?" Brick asked coming down with Blossom behind him.

"Yup" Boomer said laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Blossom asked.

"Handcuffed her to my bed." He said like nothing.

"Nice." Butch said walking down the stairs with Buttercup over his shoulder.

"Let me down you perverted idiot!" Buttercup yelled. Butch put her down but put a secure arm around her waist so she would not run away.

"Now Picky, you would not try to escape this place, you would not make plans, you would not try to find the control room. Got it." Brick told Blossom who only nodded.

"Good girl." Brick said before walking towards the door.

"Now babe be a good girl like your sister or I will do more than just look and touch next time." Butch told Buttercup with an evil glint on his eyes. To which Buttercup just glared and crossed her arms.

"But wait, would not HIM be able to see you guys appear out of no where?" Blossom said or asked I don't know that girl is confusing just like her counterpart.

"Nah we got that handled." Brick said before walking out and took off towards the sky waiting for us. Boomer and Butch follow right behind him as I put the lock and code on the doors and windows.

"Bye girls, BYE BELLS!"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" she answered back which just made me chuckled. Before I closed the door Boomer came and gave the girls a key.

"That's the key to bubbles handcuffs and also she has a little problem too." He chuckled evilly. We closed the door and took off towards Brick and Butch.

"What little problem?" I asked him.

"Let's just say she had a vibrating problem." He said.

"Wait."

"You don't "

"Mean?"

"Yup"

"But she is a virgin." Brick said.

"And who said I put it all in." Boomer said. We just stood there looking at him shocked. I mean is Boomer we are talking about. "No I'm kidding I didn't do that but I told her I would if she try to escape."

"Well is true what they say about the quiet type, they are always the most perverted." Brick said.

"You are my brother!" Butch fake cry and hug him "They grow up so fast." **(A/N I'm always saying this, which my friends think, is funny because I'm one of the smallest of age:p) **

"Let's go already." I said

**Bubbles POV**

Stupid Boomer who would have thought he was more perverted than Butch or Blaze for that matter. Then tell me if I try to escape he was going to put a dildo in me a fucking dildo!

"Bubbles are you okay?"

I turn to look at the door were my sisters stood.

"You could say that." I said looking up towards the ceiling.

"Here Boomer gave us the key." Buttercup said. Once they took the handcuffs off I got up from the bed.

"So what now' Bells said.

"I don't know I mean they lock all the doors and the windows." Buttercup said.

"And Brick told me we would never find the control room." Blossom said.

"Girls and if for once in our life we actually listen to them?" I said.

"But that would been we have to surrender to staying here." Bells said.

"Well there's no way out of here." I said holding the necklace.

"What about the professor?" Buttercup said.

"The guys can later tell him what's going on." I said.

"What if Bubbles is right." Blossom said

"What do you mean?" Bells asked.

"Girls think about it, who better group of guys to protect us from HIM other than the Rowdyruff Boys who know how HIM works." Blossom said.

We all looked at each other wondering if it was the best idea. I mean sure we can protect ourselves but we don't know how HIM thinks. And the boys had been with him for a long time.

"Maybe your right." Bells finally said.

"What!" Buttercup yelled, " you cannot be serious we are talking about the ROWDYRUFF BOYS the same five-year olds that were created to kill us. Besides I don't want to live in the same house as Butch much less having to share the same room and bed with him."

"But there's no other way Buttercup what else can we do? Sure we can use our powers against them but then when HIM comes for us, what then?" Blossom asked her. Buttercup looked from Blossom to me to Bells.

"No, I'm not staying here I'll take the risk and go out on my own face to face with HIM." She said before walking out of the room and into who knows where in this mansion.

"She'll get over this." Bells said.

After that we all did our separated stuff. Bells went to the inside swimming pool to relax and do some exercise. Blossom went to the small library they had and try to figure our in what place of the world we where in. Buttercup was quiet for the rest of the time; we didn't know where she was because she had yet to make a sound. In the mean time I was in the kitchen making some cookies since I was craving sweet and I'm sure the boys are going to like them. It was around 5 in the afternoon when we hear the door being unlocked. We were in the living room spending our extra time as much as we could. Bells was watching a movie, Blossom was reading a book she found on the library, I was playing Candy Crush **(A/N Disclaimer: I don't own the app or the game or anything, I just used because I love that give and I may just be addicted:3) Buttercup** came down half and hour ago and was know sitting next to the window and looking out to nowhere in particularly. When the boys entered the living they had all their arms full of grocery bags and had a surprise look on their faces.

**Brick POV**

After what seem forever we finally finished buying all the food we would need at least for three months top. When we enter the house we were surprised to see the girls all in the living room doing their own thing. Blossom was reading a book before she looked up toward us. Bells was watching TV before she paused to see what we had brought. Bubbles was laying on the couch playing with her iPad** (A/N Disclaimer: Again Apple Inc. own that product not me.) **Buttercup didn't even look at us she was staring out to space.

"Did you get hot Cheetos?" Bells asked. Blaze show her three bags full of hot Cheetos all size bags to which her smile grew wider.

"Some of use figure that we don't know how HIM thinks so even with powers it would be hard to defeat him. So we decided to stay here with you guys." Blossom said to which Buttercup just glared and walked out of the living and towards I would guess Butch's room.

"Let me guess except her." Blaze said.

"Yeah." Bubbles said. We started to walk towards the kitchen to leave all the bags and put everything in their place. Butch disappear after leaving his bags, I guess to look for Buttercup.

"Hey were did Butch go?" Bubbles said as she drop a box of cereal on top of Boomer.

"Probably to look for Buttercup." Blaze said giving Bells milk cartoons to put on the refrigerator.

"Oh."

After 10 minutes we put everything way and the extra stuff on extra room we had for food. Then we all went our separate ways. I don't know if I like when the girls are all mean and hitting us or when they are all quiet and listen to us. I think I like the first one. I follow Blossom to my room were she went to sit down on my bed.

"So are you guys for real?" I asked her as I close my door.

"Yeah."

"How could you trust us so fast?"

"I don't, but I need to protect my sisters from HIM. And if it means I have to deal with you I will." She said.

**Butch POV**

I found Buttercup standing in front of the window with her arms crossed. It looked like her favorite place to be till I saw what she was watching. She was looking at the birds that were flying around having a blast. That was it she wanted to get out of here but she couldn't.

"You seem to hate this place." I said broking the silence at last.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why, are you serious? You treat me like shit, which is not the same thing to fighting and yelled at each other. When you call me a slut and accused me of sleeping with half the boy's soccer team was the last drop. Out of the people that would believe that shit it had to be you. You of all people that know me since I was a little girl, I'm the superhero, the good guy. I don't do shit like that, believe when I tell you that I am in fact a virgin."

I was trying to process what she had just told me fast but damn that was a lot of information.

"Look I'm sorry I believed on those rumors much less calling you a slut." I said. She turn around to face me and walked towards me. I didn't know what to expect from her. But then she slap me hard and kick me in my ribs, which hurt a lot and also came in a surprise.

"FUCK!"

"What was that for?" I said holding my side with one arm and my cheek with my other hand.

"That's for making me feel like shit and act like a sassy," she said before walking towards the door. " Believe me it would never happen again."

"Yup, there goes the Buttercup I know." I said grinning.

**Blaze POV**

"FUCK!"

"Sounds like Butch." Boomer said.

"We have Buttercup back." I said ginning from ear to ear as Buttercup came down the stairs smiling like a mad woman.

"You bet you fucking losers." She said before going to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Boomer said.

"Eh me either, but that's Butch's problem." I said laughing.

"Trueeee." Boomer said.

**Bells POV**

"Hey Buttercup are you alright now?" I asked her as she entered the kitchen.

"Yup." She said smiling.

"Why so happy?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I did the impossible." She said.

"Which was?" Bubbles and I ask at the same time.

"Made Butch apologize sincerity." She said grinning.

We just stared at her pretty much looking like a fish or something. Because that was impossible Butch has no sorry bone on his body. **(A/N and if your wondering they look like this O.O) **

"But…but that's impossible…" Bubbles said.

"Well I did it." Buttercup said proudly before grabbing the sandwich I made for myself and walking out the door.

"HEY! That's mine!" I yelled

"Not anymore!'

**HIM POV**

Those boys think that they can hide the girls without me finding out where they are? They are so wrong. Something I never told them is that when I brought then back years ago I put them an extra power than can only be activated when I want to. I think is time for say power to beginning working it would take just about 3 days before they become evil again.

You see that power is Evil; literally, once I push the bottom I have in my control room. They will slowly start to get evil thoughts towards the girls and start to act evil towards them.

I'll let them think they are save for two months, and then I will attack.

"Mwhahahahahahahahahah!"

"Are you okay, master?" one of my monsters asked.

"Soon I will." I said looking at the screens.

"Soon."

* * *

**A/N I'm going to leave it here because I need to finish my final essay :3**

**Anyways please Review and thanks for the support and again sorry it took me this long. :) R&R**


End file.
